


Captain Marvel and the Mighty Avengers

by QuilSniv



Series: The Friendly Neighborhood Universe [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuilSniv/pseuds/QuilSniv
Summary: Eighteen years ago, on a day unlike any other, Earth's Mightiest Heroes united to stop threats no single hero could fight alone.Recently, however, there was a schism. Between Captain American and Iron Man, there were two teams. But with an invasion of Symbiotes, Spider-Man managed to unite the heroes and save the world from being taken over.In the wake of Days of Deception, Captain Marvel and Spider-Man must assemble a new line-up of Earth's Mightiest Heroes to combat the ever-present evils of the world. Ant-Man. She-Hulk. Doctor Strange. Scarlet Witch. Moon Knight. Warhammer. These are the Mighty Avengers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #16, for continuity reference.

Captain Marvel and the Mighty Avengers #1  
“Back with Avengeance, Pt 1: A Day Unlike Any Other”

Writer: JF99  
Assistant Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Editor: Mark Alford

Based on Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man by Neil Bogenrieder and Mohammed Jaafar

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: Small panel. A small, horizontally long panel, with the background being the troop compartment of the Mighty Avengers’ Quinjet from FNSM #8 and #9. The focal point is Spider-Man’s web-shooters and mask, and Captain Marvel’s helmet and sash.]

[Panel 2: Captain Marvel and Spider-Man, both unmasked, are standing in front of a holographic table that has risen out of the floor of the Quinjet, with a projection of lower Manhattan. Notably, in contrast to the standard blue hologram, their target, a young Kang the Conqueror, is highlighted in red, blasting buildings near him. Both Carol and Peter have received redesigns; Peter’s has already been seen (FNSM #17) but Carol’s is radically different. Her Captain Marvel uniform has changed from spandex to a more armored texture. The Hala Star is now its own object, jutting out of her chest, and the suit is marked with contour lines for essential pivot points on Carol’s body.]

Captain Marvel: Here’s the sitch, Peter.

Our orbital satellites detected a large bubble of temporal energy an hour ago. At first we thought it was just the radiation from the Symbiote Invasion*, but in reality, it was Kang the Conqueror. Or at least, a Kang.

*-See Days of Deception: FNSM #11-16.

Simple rush job. We take him down, hold him, and figure out a way to get rid of him from this time period.

Peter: Okay, I know I said I’d volunteer myself as your first recruit, Carol, but…

Yeah, I wasn’t expecting Kang to be the first fight we picked.

[Panel 3: Close shot of Peter, who has one eyebrow questioning Carol’s methods.]

Peter: No offense, but Kang’s a little much for a two-man Avenger team.

Shouldn’t we at least try and build up some numbers before rushing into taking out a guy whose main gimmick is time travel?

[Panel 4: Carol has attached her helmet to her face. The redesign is simple; it simply surrounds her hair, rather than focusing it into a Mohawk, similar to Star Lord’s newer helmet designs. The mouth has also been covered, leaving her eyes as her sole expressive facial feature.]

Carol: No time.

Light’s green, Peter.

Best get a move on.

[Panel 5: Carol’s newly armored fist slams into the door controls of the Quinjet. The button has begun emitting a green light, the rest of the room turning blood red as klaxons blare in the background.]

Carol [OP]: Alright, then. 

First time saying it as the team leader.

Peter [OP]: Best not to screw it up, then.

Carol [OP]: Shut up.

[Page 2]

[Splash page. Spider-Man, attached to a web line, swings down with Captain Marvel, who is shooting down out of the Quinjet, which is floating midair.]

Captain Marvel: AVENGERS!

ASSEMBLE!

Spider-Man: Aw, yeah. Nailed it.

[Title Card]

There came a day unlike any other, where Earth’s Mightiest Heroes came together to fight threats that no single hero could fight alone.

Recently, however, there has been a schism. Captain America and Iron Man, in disagreement on how to handle the government mandated registration of superhero teams, split up to pursue justice by their own terms. But with the recent invasion of Symbiotes, the hero community is smaller than ever before.

Captain Marvel, the only active member of Iron Man’s Mighty Avengers, has decided to continue the operations of the team, assembling a new team of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes to combat the now-rising frequency of Earth’s Greatest Threats.

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Captain Marvel and Spider-Man have landed on the street, a smoking crater in front of them.]

Spider-Man: And that’s not good.

Lens, switch to thermal vision.

[Panel 2: Spider-Man’s lens polarize, as Captain Marvel hovers nearby.]

Captain Marvel: Uh, I don’t have any idea what you’re doing.

Spider-Man: I updated my lens to view multiple spectrums. Thermal, X-Ray, UV, you know. All the bells and whistles of modern Horizon tech.

Trying to see if I can-- yep. Found Kang.

Captain Marvel: What’s he doing?

Spider-Man: Coming right for us.

[Panel 3: Smoke billows off of Kang’s body, a large weapon hanging off of his right hand; the Tactigon*, the smoke pouring from the vents.]

Note: The Tactigon is a weapon that can adapt to its opponent and develop countermeasures. During the 50-State Initiative, former superhuman Amory utilized it before a rogue MVP clone used the Tactigon in Avengers: The Initiative. -Neil

Spider-Man [OP]: I think he’s happy to see us.

[Panel 4: Captain Marvel fires off a photon blast, closing the eye closest to her glowing hand.]

Captain Marvel: Here. Let’s make this one quick.

[Panel 5: The photon blast slams directly into Kang… Only for the blast to simply arc off into different directions, hitting nearby buildings.]

[Panel 6: Carol’s hand stops glowing, realizing the mistake she made in underestimating Kang’s durability.]

Captain Marvel: Whoops.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Kang raises his own hand, the Tactigon glowing purple with an unknown energy source.]

Kang: My turn.

[Panel 2: Spider-Man turns his head to see Captain Marvel blasted by the Tactigon beam, lenses widening as she slams into a nearby car.]

Captain Marvel: Blargh!

Spider-Man: Carol!

[Panel 3: Spider-Man dodges multiple blasts from the Tactigon, Kang pulling a device from his belt.]

Spider-Man: Nice try, Kang. But you forgot about the Spider-Sense.

You can’t hit something that knows where it’s going to be shot.

Kang: The problem, Spider-Man, is that you obey the natural laws of physics...

[Panel 4: A large sphere of blue energy bursts out of the device, stopping Spider-Man mid-air.]

Kang: Now, if we trap you in a liquid air state…

We resolve this problem.

Spider-Man: Well… That could’ve gone better.

[Panel 5: Captain Marvel has managed to crawl over to Spider-Man, who is sulking in his trapped state.]

Spider-Man: Nice first outing, Carol.

You nailed the whole “Avengers Assemble” thing, but we might need to work on everything else.

Captain Marvel: Quiet.

You hear that?

Spider-Man: Hear what? `

[Panel 6: Carol smirks, knowing what is coming.]

Captain Marvel: I have hypersensitive hearing.

Spider-Man: Wait… Is that buildings crumbling?

Captain Marvel: And right now, I hear--

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Kang is tossed aside by a wall exploding, a green figure running through the smoke and debris.]

Captain Marvel: --The Cavalry arriving.

[Panel 2: We find the savior of the two racing out of the dust, smashing the device containing Spider-Man as she sprints out of the cloud of debris: She-Hulk.]

She-Hulk: You’re getting soft, Carol.

I remember when you could send Kang hurtling through time by pimp-slapping him.

Captain Marvel: Good to see you too, Jen.

[Panel 3: She-Hulk helps Spider-Man up, not paying much attention to him as she addresses Captain Marvel.]

She-Hulk: I sent out a general call on the comms, but it’s hard to know if anybody is gonna respond.

Spider-Man: Thanks for the hand.

[Panel 4: She-Hulk assumes a fighting pose, as Kang recovers from getting a building thrown on him.]

She-Hulk: So… You guys are Avengers again?

Where’s the rest of the team? How long until they get here?

[Panel 5: A shocked She-Hulk is stunned by Captain Marvel and Spider-Man’s response, as her reaction takes up the foreground of the panel.]

Spider-Man: See, I think Carol has a better way of putting it than I do.

We flipped a coin over who has to break it to people.

She-Hulk: Break… What, exactly?

Captain Marvel: Right now… It’s just me and webs carrying ID cards.

She-Hulk: …

…

…

Spider-Man: She’s taking this surprisingly well.

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: She-Hulk flips out, yelling at a receding Captain Marvel and Spider-Man.]

She-Hulk: WHAT?!

Spider-Man: Okay, I take it back.

[Panel 2: She-Hulk is blasted in the back by Kang, who has recovered.]

Kang: You are a fool to turn your back to me, Ms. Walters.

She-Hulk: GAH!

Captain Marvel: Jen!

[Panel 3: Captain Marvel’s fists glow as she assumes a combat position, Spider-Man jumping on top of a car as She-Hulk recovers in the background.]

Captain Marvel: As much as I hate to admit it, Spidey was right.

Two Avengers aren’t going to do jack against Kang. And our odds right now aren’t exactly much better than before.

Spider-Man: I’d say remove the Tactigon. It’s looking to be his primary weapon. If we can get that off of him, we can at least knock him down a couple of pegs.

Captain Marvel: So, any ideas on how we get it off?

Spider-Man: I thought up to what we should do. I need a raise to figure out how.

[Panel 4: A portal opens behind Kang, Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch leaping out with their hands crackling with energy.]

Doctor Strange: Pardon the intrusion, Ms. Danvers, but I believe that Scarlet Witch and I may be able to help even the odds.

Scarlet Witch: Hello, Kang. It’s been a while.

Kang: Likewise, Ms. Maximoff. 

Tell me, do your mystic arts have a counter against the Tactigon?

[Panel 5: Doctor Strange’s eyes glow, his hands shooting beams of energy.]

Doc Strange: Not on their own, no.

But in the skilled hands of a former surgeon…

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: The beam has surrounded the Tactigon, Kang reacting in surprise as he moves his body away from it.]

Doc Strange: You can find the exact neural connections…

And sever the connection to its owner.

[Panel 2: The Tactigon’s purple glow fades away as it falls off Kang’s arm, the conqueror surprised by the turn of events.]

Strange [OP]: I trust you’re willing to come quietly now?

[Panel 3: Kang’s eyes glow a lime-green glow, holding his hand up close to his head as temporal energy surrounds him.]

Kang: Regrettably, I have lost my tactical advantage. I will not make the mistake a second time.

Depends on the tense.

Adieu, Ms. Danvers.

[Panel 4: Carol charge-flies through the green mist, kicking it up just as Kang disappears.]

Carol: Kang!

Come back here!

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: A wide shot. As the temporal mist dissipates, the five heroes stand together awkwardly, not sure what to do now that their foe has vanished.]

Scarlet Witch: No use, Carol.

Knowing Kang, he’s used time travel to escape.

If he’s smart enough, he’ll have retreated to the space between timelines. He knows we can’t chase him there unless we all feel like putting pieces of ourselves across the time stream.

Carol: The space between time?...

Y’know what, never mind. I won’t even ask for Layman’s terms on that one.

Spider-Man: Trust me, it’s a lot easier that way.

Had a co-worker try to build a time door once. It was a day’s worth of time travel and it really wasn’t worth the headache.

[Panel 2: Strange and Scarlet Witch open up a vortex in space as Captain Marvel moves to stop them and an exiting She-Hulk.]

Strange: The threat is dealt with for now.

Wanda and I must finish honing her skill on the mystical part of her powers. I must take my leave.

Scarlet Witch: It was good seeing you all again.

Captain Marvel: Wait, don’t leave yet!

Can I, by any shred of reason, convince you that you’re needed as Avengers?

[Panel 3: Strange closes the portal, as Wanda pleads with him.]

Strange: After what, Carol?

Tearing our team apart so that you can pursue the brand of justice you see fit?

Trying to keep a teenager in a tower against her will?

Willingly letting Stark build a giant robot and blackmailing superheroes with their privacy?

What do we gain from this?

Scarlet Witch: Stephen, please.

Let’s hear her out.

[Panel 4: Carol takes a deep breath, preparing to explain herself.]

Carol: Okay. Here goes…

[Panel 5: Carol begins pleading with the assembled heroes, holding her arms in a wide gesture of acceptance.]

Carol: I’ll admit, I’m not exactly proud of everything I’ve done in the last three years. I handwaved it away because I thought it was for the greater good, and sacrifices needed to be made for that good.

But… Tony blackmailing Spidey with his secret identity? It made me realize that I was doing the right thing… But for the wrong reasons. I was trying to establish control when I was supposed to be protecting.

I can’t force you to be Avengers again, but all I can ask you for is a chance to make things right.

The Symbiotes managed to get as far as they did because we were all divided. We can’t let that happen again. Earth needs its heroes again. It needs Avengers again.

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: A wide, thin panel of the heroes assembled to fight Kang.]

Carol [OP]: So, that said…

Will you guys be Avengers?

[Panel 2: Spider-Man walks forward, clapping Carol on the shoulder.]

Peter: I promised I’d be your voice of reason, Carol. Just because everybody here wants that job doesn’t mean I’m out.

[Panel 3: A silent panel of the other heroes, contemplating their decisions.]

[Panel 4: She-Hulk also moves to join the two.]

She-Hulk: You’re my friend, Carol. So, what the hell, I’m in.

[Panel 5: Scarlet Witch joins the group, smiling as she floats over to the group.]

Scarlet Witch: It would be nice to be an Avenger again. Not to mention an Avenger among friends.

I’ll join as well.

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: The entire group looks over to Doctor Strange, who has yet to say anything.]

[Panel 2: Near carbon copy of the shot, but Spider-Man has moved to point his finger at Strange.]

Spider-Man: Hey, Doc. We can’t do a group hug until you get in on it.

Strange: Absolutely not.

…

[Panel 3: Doctor Strange gives up, walking over to the assembled Avengers.]

Strange: …

…Fine.

I’m in, too.

[Panel 4: The group does a semi-awkward group hug, Strange grumbling as he fits in the middle.]

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: A near repeat of the panel on the last page, but all of the heroes are looking up to acknowledge the person talking to them.]

???: You up for six members there, Cap?

[Panel 2: Upward shot, the person speaking is Moon Knight, dangling from a lamppost by a grappling hook.]

Moon Knight: Because if you need more bodies to throw at things…

Well, I’m your guy.

Spider-Man: I’m all for it, Spector, but we need to talk about the dangling from street lamps thing.

That’s my gig.

[Panel 2: Captain Marvel, a close shot of her shrugging.]

Captain Marvel: Okay, so I honestly have no problem with this.

But it’s a new team. Let’s put it to a vote here.

[Panel 3: Shot of the whole team. Carol, Spidey, and Doctor Strange have their hands raised.]

Captain Marvel: All in favor of Spector joining the team, raise your hand.

[Panel 4: Basically the same shot. The only difference is that Cap, Spidey and Strange have lowered their hands, while She-Hulk and Scarlet Witch have now raised theirs.]

Captain Marvel: Those not in favor?

[Panel 5: Moon Knight jumps down from the pole, the rest of the team watching him.]

Carol: The ayes have it. Welcome aboard, Spector.

Spider-Man: As somebody who has experience in running away from the authorities, we should probably book it soon.

I signaled the Quinjet for auto-retrieval after Kang screwed off. 

Should have landed somewhere in a one-block radius.

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Shot of the team walking towards the Quinjet. Spider-Man has leaned towards Captain Marvel, whispering out of earshot to the others.]

Spider-Man: Hey. 

Any idea why Moon Knight would want to join an Avenger’s team? 

I mean, the guy’s not known for playing well with others.

Captain Marvel: I don’t know, webs. We’ll figure it out on the go.

Moon Knight: Are you trying to whisper about me?

Spider-Man: No. Absolutely not.

[Panel 2: The team ascends the ramp into the Quinjet]

She-Hulk: So, now that we’re a team, do we have an actual plan or are we just going to wander aimlessly?

Captain Marvel: I’ll brief you all in a moment. Spidey already knows, but let me get the jet in the air and we’ll fill you in.

[Panel 3: Captain Marvel walks into the cockpit, moving to sit in the pilot’s chair.]

Captain Marvel: It would so much easier to launch this bird if Stark were here to disable the security protocols.

[Panel 4: Captain Marvel sits on Ant-Man, who is asleep in the cockpit. (At least until Carol sits on him.]

Captain Marvel: GAH! Scott?!

Scott: Carol! Hi!

Whatever it is, I didn’t steal it!

[Panel 5: Carol leans down towards him, frowning as she interrogates Scott.]

Carol: And why was that the first thing you denied?

Ant-Man: Because that’s what everybody assumes when they find me! 

Everybody only knows me for being a thief.

[Panel 6: Captain Marvel pinches the bridge of her nose, as Scott gets out of the cockpit.]

Captain Marvel: Go in the back with everyone else. I’ve got to get us in the air. We’ll talk about this later.

[Panel 7: As Carol sits down, warming up the engines, bantz occurs in the background.]

Carol: I swear, if he was watching me shower…

Spider-Man [OP]: Holy… hey, Scott!

Where’ve you been?!

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: A shot of the quinjet in the air.]

[Panel 2: A shot of all of the Avengers in the back of the Quinjet, talking. Note that Ant-Man is sitting rather guiltily on a stack of crates in the back.]

Captain Marvel: Scott.

Ant-Man: Carol.

Captain Marvel: Why were you asleep in the Quinjet?

Spider-Man: For the record, I didn’t invite him in there.

She-Hulk: And what prompted you to say that?

Spider-Man: Whenever something goes wrong, they usually make me the scapegoat.

I vote we blame this one on Strange.

[Panel 3: Close shot of Ant-Man, as he pulls off his helmet.]

Scott: Okay, honesty time.

I… don’t exactly have a home right now.

Carol: But what about Cassie? When you came back, you said you were gonna go see her.

[Panel 4: Scott looks up at Carol, as he starts to cry.]

Scott: Okay, Carol. I’ll bite. How would you feel if you heard your dad had died? And then came back four years later, out of nowhere?

I couldn’t do that to her.

So… I figured, “Hey, I used to be good for something. Being an Avenger. Why don’t I go back to doing that?”

And here I am.

[Panel 5: Spider-Man raises his hand.]

Spider-Man: I say we let him stay.

She-Hulk: Cripes, Carol. Is he really allowed to say everything that comes out of his mouth?

Spider-Man: Hey, I’m trying to be serious for once. And I remember you were insane enough that you rambled constantly about the fourth wall or something like that.

[Panel 6: Spider-Man has moved over to Ant-Man putting his hands on his shoulder.]

Spider-Man: I understand where Scott’s coming from.

If there’s something I’ve learned over the past couple months, it’s that family isn’t automatically by blood. It’s who you choose to make your family.  
[It’s true! Cindy Moon (aka Silk) has become an integral part of the Parker family recently! Check out FNSM to read how! -Negligent-to-other-writers Neil]

Scott: Please don’t touch my shoulders.

Spider-Man: I say we let Scott join. Give him a chance to be part of our family.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: The team looks to Carol.]

Captain Marvel: Is anyone opposed to Scott joining the team?

No?

… 

You can stay, Scott.

[Panel 2: Spidey gets excited and starts taking Scott to the side.]

Spider-Man: Welcome to the team, Scott! Champagne and biscuits for all!

Now, I’m gonna need your help with this thing I’ve been working on.

[Panel 3: Spidey and Scott are headed off-panel while Carol addresses the rest of the group.]

Carol: Okay, I’ve got some actual answers for you.

Scarlet Witch: Took long enough.

Carol: I know you guys have been wondering why we are forming a new Avengers team. 

Right now it’s because we don’t have a team and the world needs one.

Doctor Strange: Something tells me you have a major mission for us.

[Panel 4: Carol twiddles her thumbs]

Carol: We need to rescue the other Mighty Avengers.

The… real Mighty Avengers. 

They were captured by the symbiotes. And yeah, they did some really crappy stuff. 

Yes, we built a giant Iron Man suit and blew up AIM Island. 

Yes, we locked Silk in Avengers Tower.

But… they’re still heroes. They deserve to at least choose their next move.

Spidey is working on locating them right now with the help of Lang. And when we find them, we blitz the base and get them out of there.

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Spidey pops his head out of the side of the Quinjet.]

Spider-Man: Carol? We found them.

Do you want to get them now or get some lunch first?

Carol:...

Spider-Man: Right. Lunch can wait.

[Panel 2: Carol turns and heads towards the cockpit.]

Carol: Give me the coordinates and get ready. I will have us there soon.

[Panel 3: Spidey looks around at the other Avengers.]

Spider-Man: Was I the only one that was hungry?

[Panel 4: Carol and Spidey sit down in the pilot and co-pilot chairs, respectively, as Carol inputs the coordinates and flight path.]

Carol: Whoa… deja vu, Jen. We’re going on a field trip to where your cousin got Gamma’d.

Spider-Man: Setting course for Los Diablos Missile Base. S’all yours, Cap’n.

[Panel 5: Carol slams forwards the accelerator on the Quinjet’s dashboard.]

Carol: Gunning it.

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Shot of the Quinjet coming into the base.]

[Panel 2: The Avengers standing at the back of the Quinjet waiting to land. Ant-Man is talking to Moon Knight.]

Ant-Man: You don’t have moon powers, right?

Moon Knight: You’re an idiot, Lang.

Ant-Man: Sure. Whatever you say. 

Guess those sonic blasters I assembled in half an hour don’t mean jack.

[Panel 3: Ant-Man tosses over a sonic cannon to She-Hulk, as Moon Knight picks up his own from Spider-Man.]

Ant-Man: Here. Webs and I tuned the design for a narrow beam focus.

Given your experience during the Invasion, you might want one, Jen.

She-Hulk: Where did you?!... Gimme.

[Panel 4: The Quinjet lands right outside of the facility.]

[Panel 5: Captain Marvel briefs the team as the Quinjet’s gantry lowers.]

Captain Marvel: Remember guys, no unnecessary risks.

Quick in-and-out op. Get Iron Man and the others, get out, and… I dunno, nuke ‘em from orbit.

Moon Knight: You’re scary sometimes, y’know that?

[Panel 6: Carol and the other Avengers charge from the Quinjet as it lands, into the missile base.]

Captain Marvel: Avengers, ASSEMBLE!

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: The Avengers walk towards the base; there is nothing in sight.]

Scarlet Witch: It seems really quiet. Are you sure we’re in the right place?  
Moon Knight: Either they packed up and moved shop before we got here, or…

Spider-Man: So. Symbiotes want us to get the secret surprise too.

Trap?

She-Hulk: Trap.

Spider-Man: Thought so.

Race you inside.

[Panel 2: Captain Marvel tears the doors off the entrance, light pouring into the dark of the base as the Mighty Avengers enter.]

Spider-Man: Whew. Always with the drama, Cap.

Carol: Stay sharp. We don’t know if there’s a Symbiote presence.

Spidey, you have the lenses. Let us know…

Spider-Man: On it.

[Panel 3: Spider-Man crawls on the ceiling as the rest of the team walks underneath him.]

Ant-Man: Anybody get the slightest feeling that we’re being watched?

Doctor Strange: I don’t sense anything. Besides, Spider-Man would be able to see them.

Spider-Man: Might is the key word, doc. These are prototypes. 

[Panel 4: The team walks into a central room, lit only by half-dead fluorescents and the glow of control panels.]

Scarlet Witch: Pleasant sight.

Spider-Man: This is definitely Symbiote central. Looks like some kind of breeding ground for new Symbiotes.

Scarlet Witch: Charming.

Spider-Man: I know. All it needs is a potted plant and the room will just tie itself together.

 

[Panel 5: The team notices a collection of cryo pods in the corner of the room.]

Ant-Man: Oi. Creepy-looking metal tubes at three-o’clock.

Captain Marvel: Yeah, because they totally didn’t stand out already.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: The team carefully heads towards the cryo pods on the other side of the room.]

Moon Knight: Something feels off.

Ant-Man: Something always feels off when you’re around, Spector.

She-Hulk: I don’t suppose one of your personalities is a super-scientist, Marc?

[Panel 2: Spider-Man leaps from the wall, down to the ground to inspect the pods.]

Spider-Man: Gimme some room.

She-Hulk: Oh, come on. Do you have to hog the conversation?

Spider-Man: Just because I jackass around doesn’t mean I’m not smart.

I can figure out the locks in a minute. Gimme some cover.

[Panel 3: Spider-Man is messing with cryo-pods while the other Avengers watch.]

Ant-Man: Come on, Spidey. What’s taking so long?

Spider-Man: Give me a minute, Lang, this isn’t your typical lock. Symbiote tech is notorious for its complexity.

Speaking of which, Carol. Remind me to speak with the new girl about overseeing the gate once we get it out of No-Man’s Land.

[Panel 4: Ant-Man heads to the cryo-pods.]

Ant-Man: I’m gonna take a look.

Spider-Man: By all means, go ahead, Lang.

[Panel 5: Scarlet Witch is facing away from the rest of the group and looking into the darkness.]

Scarlet: Uh-oh. We have a problem.

[Panel 6: The rest of the team turns around.]

Doctor Strange: What’s wrong, Wanda?

Scarlet Witch: Symbiotes. All around us. On the walls, on the ceiling, on the floor.

Everywhere.

Spider-Man: That’s impossible. My lenses aren’t picking up jack.

Besides...

[Page 21]

[Full Page: The Avengers are surrounded by symbiotes. They have nowhere to run.]

Spider-Man: No, wait. There we go.

Aaaannd we’re screwed.

[To be Continued]


	2. Back With Avengeance, Pt 2: And So We Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mighty Avengers come together to bring the original Mighty team home; the big question afterwards is "what comes next?"

Captain Marvel and the Mighty Avengers #2  
“Back With Avengeance, Pt 2: And So We Assemble”

Writer: JF99  
Assistant Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

[Page 1 and 2]

[Double page spread. All hell has broken loose, and the Avengers are surrounded by Symbiotes in a sea of thick, black tar. Spider-Man has taken to the high ground with Captain Marvel, while everybody else is in for the fight of their lives, sonic beams going every which way.]

Spider-Man: Holy--

She-Hulk: The one time I need a lame joke, he decides to shut up.

Perfect.

Ant-Man: You want one from me?

Doctor Strange: NO!

Spider-Man: Scott, something you need to know?

I’m the resident joke-cracker.

When I die? You get my place. Promise.

Captain Marvel: Alright, Avengers, form up! We need to fortify our position!

Spider-Man: Carol, if these weren’t Symbiotes and were actually humans, I’d agree with you.

But they’re not.

So, maybe think of something different and I’ll be here to shoot it down.

Moon Knight: Maybe you think of something, Webs!

Spider-Man: Do I look like team leader? No.

Scarlet Witch: Everybody, focus!

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Doctor Strange’s eyes glow as he recites an incantation, several crimson ropes coming out from around him.]

Doctor Strange: By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!

[Panel 2: The ropes go towards the symbiotes, with She-Hulk pumping a fist at their supposed victory.]

She-Hulk: Awesome! You got ‘em, Doc! 

[Panel 3: The Symbiotes slither out of the increasingly tight bands. The spell is doing jack right now.]

Ant-Man [OP]: Well, that was a short victory, even for me.

[Panel 4: Spider-Man, Moon Knight and Scarlet Witch look towards the oncoming horde in panic.]

Moon Knight: So.

Any more bright ideas?

Spider-Man: I have a few.

Most of them involve Carol bombing the place from orbit.

Not sure who really wins in that case, though.

[Panel 5: Moon Knight tosses his sonic cannon to Spider-Man, who gladly takes it as Moon Knight takes to the ceiling with his grappling gun.

Moon Knight: Oi. You ever dual-wielded?

Spider-Man: On occasion. Never bought a home console before, though.

Moon Knight: Good. I’ll be right back.

Have fun playing Master Chief while I’m gone.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Close up on Spider-Man firing his cannons wildly into the sea of symbiotes, lenses wide with excitement.]

Spider-Man: With pleasure.

[Panel 2: She Hulk punches another Symbiote down, as Carol peppers the field with photon blasts.]

Carol: Jen! Have you seen where Spidey went?

He’s our resident Symbiote expert!

She-Hulk: How should I know?

He probably spun a web and hid when things got too hot!

[Panel 3: One of the symbiotes strikes She Hulk, grimacing as she tanks the hit. Captain Marvel is in the background ]

Carol: Jen!

[Panel 4: She Hulk is thrown backwards from the hit as Spider-Man shoots the symbiote who hit her.]

Spider-Man: I got it!

Jen, you good?!

[Panel 5: She-Hulk crashes into Iron Man’s cryo pod, her fingers gripping into the control pad.]

She-Hulk: I’m ok. Slime balls are gonna have to do a lot more to hurt me.

I beat ‘em in the invasion, I’ll do it again.

[Panel 6: The button is seen glowing as it’s activated, the rest of the control panel humming to life.]

Pod V/A: Cryo deactivation sequence engaged.

Estimated Time of Thawing: 3 minutes.

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Moon Knight swings in on his grappling hook, carrying a canvas bag; the other Avengers look to him as he comes in.]

Spider-Man: Hey, hey, hey!

Guess who’s back!

Captain Marvel: Marc! There you are! Where were you?!

Moon Knight: Finding some friends in the munitions lockers.

[Panel 2: Moon Knight has landed on the floor, pulling out a bag and opening it, revealing several pounds’ worth of C-4.]

Moon Knight: Found a wireless detonator.

S’all yours. But it’s your call.

We blowing this popsicle stand or not?

[Panel 3: Carol is pointing towards the cryopods, as Moon Knight tosses a bag of C-4 into the Symbiote swarm.]

Carol: Not until we get the other Avengers out of cryo, Spector!

Moon Knight: What, did you think I was gonna blow up the building?

No, we’re playing this smart.

[Panel 4: Moon Knight tosses the bags into precision points within the Symbiote horde, Ant-Man shrinking as a Symbiote tries to pounce on him.]

Ant-Man: Whoa!

Uh, Webs? Why do you have a bag of explosives and why is going towards me?

[Panel 5: Ant-Man dodges the bag while growing back to normal size, as the Symbiote horde absorbs it behind him.]

Ant-Man: Yipe!

Spider-Man: Scott!

Everybody, get clear!

[Panel 6: Moon Knight presses the detonator, a small clicking noise coming out from the trigger.]

Moon Knight: Bang.

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: A series of explosions go off in several Symbiotes, creating gaps in their swarm, which Scarlet Witch points out.]

Scarlet Witch: There! There’s an opening!

Spider-Man: Holy!-- Did you just?

Moon Knight: They’ll live; if it eases your conscience, they’ll reform eventually.

[Panel 2: Captain Marvel flies through the gap, firing off photon blasts, Spider-Man and Doctor Strange flanking her.]

Captain Marvel: We’ll talk about it later! For now, we need to get the other--

[Panel 3: A wall of Symbiotes appears, blocking them off as all the Avengers look up in horror.]

Captain Marvel: Whoa!

Doctor Strange: Carol! There’s too many of them! We need to get out and--

[Panel 4: Carol turns around, her eyes burning as she fires an intense photon blast, burning through a loose Symbiote.]

Carol: I will not abandon any Avenger. Never again.

I refuse to be Tony Stark!

[Panel 5: The Symbiote wall grows the signature Venom white eyes and mouth with tongue, bearing down on Cap Marv, Spider-Man and Doc Strange.]

Spider-Man: Well, I especially appreciate the sentiment.

But, y’know, we might have to--

[Panel 6: The Symbiote wall’s face begins bloating and creating a face of queasiness/discomfort, as Spider-Man, Cap and Doc Strange continue to observe it.]

Spider-Man: --Book it?

Doc Strange: Peter, Symbiotes don’t usually do that, do they?

Spider-Man: As far as I’ve seen?

Nope.

Cap Marv: Then what--

[Panel 7: The Symbiote wall begins leaking beams of white light, as the three heroes begin moving away at a breakneck pace.]

Spider-Man: Uh, move back!

Captain Marvel: Go!

MOVE!

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: The Symbiotes explode, a white noise bomb explodes from within, a shockwave explosion destroying the Symbiote and scattering its remains.]

She-Hulk: Whoa!

Spider-Man: A white noise bomb?

[Panel 2: Covered in the remains of a couple dozen Symbiotes, the rest of the Avengers look at whoever was responsible off-panel.]

Spider-Man: Didn’t know Thunderbolt Ross had gotten his mitts on those.

Captain Marvel: He didn’t.

The anti-Symbiote tech never made it outside of the Mighty Avengers.

And only one person ever carried them.

??? [OP]: Hey, guys…

Spider-Man: Aw, c’mon. Tell me we didn’t...

[Panel 3: Takes up the rest of the page. Iron Man (In his Model Prime armor) stands triumphant, the other Mighty Avengers (Spider-Woman, Black Panther and Vision) slowly coming out of cryo; drowsy, but alive.]

Iron Man: ...what’d we miss?

[Panel 4: Captain Marvel and Spider-Man; while Captain Marvel has a faint smile, Spider-Man’s lenses are narrowed in suspicion. (Remember, he’s still not over his anti-Stark phase at this point.)]

Spider-Man: How much time do you have, Tony?

Captain Marvel: We’ll explain on the way back to the tower.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Large, establishing panel of the ruins of Stark Tower. The five top floors are still being rebuilt, the extended landing pad still housing the refueling Quinjet as the hangar bay is being repaired. Tony’s voiceover comes from the inside of one of the tower’s stable and undamaged floors.]

Tony: Three months?

That’s how long we’ve been gone?

[Panel 2: Soft cut to the Avengers briefing room. Both Mighty Avengers teams (Carol sitting with the new team) are seated at the conference table, Vision speaking up between Spider-Woman and Black Panther.]

Vision: Specifically, three months, two weeks, four days--

Tony: Thanks, Vis. I get it.

But still… how could we have missed so much?

[Panel 3: Peter’s fingers have interlocked themselves in his hands, resting his chin on them as he glowers (unmasked) at Tony, while Carol holds up her hand. She-Hulk is on the other side of the table, holding her hand out towards the old Mighty Avengers.]

Peter: You missed a lot even before you went on ice, Tony.

Carol: Peter.

Peter: Hmph.

Carol: But Pete makes a good point. We made a lot of mistakes and overlooked too many problems even before the Symbiotes came into the picture.

She-Hulk: There’s also a pretty huge legal quagmire that the Avengers have to deal with now that their ops are public.

Repeated invasions of sovereign borders, violation of international naval law, unlawful detainment of a superhuman…

[Panel 4: Tony shrugs, the other Mighty Avengers looking up at him with raised eyebrows as he speaks.]

Tony: And I suppose that it’s all my fault?

[Panel 5: Scarlet Witch points towards Tony from her seat at the table, Doctor Strange nodding in approval while Tony scoffs.]

Scarlet Witch: No, Tony. But you have to accept that there are consequences for what you and your team did.

Stark: I know, I know, I tried holding Cindy in my tower against her will. With five dragons more than she needed. I regret that part.

Even if it took Peter literally beating the lesson into me.

Doctor Strange: The difference, Tony, is that you have yet to make up for those mistakes.

Carol’s been shouldering the entire blame for the Avengers for the past three months.

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Moon Knight sits solemnly in the corner, Ant-Man between him and Captain Marvel as Scott talks to Iron Man.]

Scott: Imagine if it had been Cassie, Tony. Not somebody that we had taken on as a sidekick.

Family.

[Panel 2: Peter swivels his chair around to raise an eyebrow at Scott, who raises his hands defensively.]

Peter: Ahem.

Scott: You know what I mean. You and Silk are close, but--

Peter: She’s family. End of story.

Scott: Right. But that’s not my point.

Cassie still doesn’t even know I’m alive. What if you had taken her instead of Silk? 

Made Stature an Avenger with a less honorable side goal of getting to me?

[Panel 3: Tony sighs, rolling his eyes as he gestures to Moon Knight.]

Tony: I get it, I’m a terrible person.

What about you, Moon Knight? You want to chew me out, too? It’s your turn at bat.

[Panel 4: Moon Knight has put his fingers together, glowering at Tony. He’s the only one with his mask still on, and even with the mask, you can see the creases in the spandex where his eyebrows are furrowed. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Tony’s eyes are in an “whatever” phase, as he looks away from the table.]

Tony: Yeah. Figures.

[Panel 6: A wide shot of the whole conference table, as the two teams stare awkwardly at each other and away from the table.]

Captain Marvel: So… here’s the Griffin-sized question in the room.

What happens now?

Will you join this team, do we join yours, or?...

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Black Panther stands up, putting his hand to his chest as he salutes the new Avengers team.]

Black Panther: More than likely, I am needed in Wakanda. I have been gone for three years-- not to mention the three months I’ve been out of contact.

My sister Shuri has no doubt been leading Wakanda well in my absence.

Nonetheless… Wakanda needs its king.

But you have my blessing. The Avengers name has been tarnished; make it so that you repair it for our misdeeds.

Carol: Thanks, T’Challa. Take care of yourself.

[Panel 2: As Black Panther leaves, Carol talks to Tony, Vision and Spider-Woman.]

Carol: Vis? Jess?

What are your plans?

[Panel 3: Spider-Woman looks off to the side, curving her mouth and trying to break it down nice while Vision looks ahead plainly.]

Spider-Woman: Well, here’s the thing…

A while back, I had a false pregnancy reading. And it made me think.

Maybe I do want a family.

Someone to come home to.

[Panel 4: Jessica looks over to Peter, who nods in understanding when she points at him as well.]

Jessica: And if anything, Peter proved one thing to me--

\--anybody can balance being a parent and a superhero.

Peter: Hmm.

Jess: And, I dunno… I think it’ll work out.

But I’ve put too much focus on Spider-Woman in the last few years, and not enough on Jessica Drew.

So… if it’s alright, I want to take a little break. Examine my options.

[Panel 5: Jess gets up, waving to Carol as she waves back.]

Jess: I’ll come back; I always do. Guess that’s kinda the thing about us capes.

But until I figure out just the right balance--

Carol: I get it. We’ll always be here if you want back into the fold.

Jess: Catch you around, Stardust.

[Panel 6: Carol turns around, holding a hand loosely out for Vision, who stands as well.]

Carol: Vision? You too?

Vision: Unfortunately, I must take my leave as well, Captain Danvers.

I have been coming to an epiphany. Throughout my time as a member of the Avengers--

\--as well-- as my brief period as a Young Avenger--

\--I have come to realize that the Avengers are family to me.

Carol: But you want more. A real family.

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Vision looks over towards Wanda, who looks away shamefully as Doctor Strange and Moon Knight comfort her.]

Vision: Yes.

And while Wanda and I are no longer...involved, I still desire what I had with her.

[Panel 2: Wanda continues to look away from Vision, refusing to look at him out of guilt; she feels that what happened to him during “Disassembled” was her fault, and doesn’t want to hurt him further.]

Vision: But our separation since my revival has been justified. Nevertheless--

I still seek a family. A person to love; a wife, children. Perhaps even a dog.

Peter: We understand, Vis.

[Panel 3: Peter raises his eyebrows, leaning forward to show his support.]

Peter: Take it from me, family is one of the greatest things you’ll ever experience.

Just don’t let it go out of control, alright? We’re not exactly in a place to fight off little Visions right now.

Vision: Your support is appreciated, Peter.

[Panel 4: Bust shot of Tony, who looks to the side to acknowledge the departing Vision.]

Vision: I must take my leave.

Tony.

Tony: Vis.

[Panel 5: Tony continues standing silent, the other Mighty Avengers watching him in confusion.]

Peter: …

I didn’t kill him by glaring too much, did I?

Carol: I doubt it.

Peter: Good. Because I’m not stopping.

[Panel 6: Tony finally sits down, Carol leaning forward to speak.]

Tony: …

Carol: So.. does this mean you’re joining the team?

I know you and Steve aren’t on the best of--

Tony: No.

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Shot of Tony’s face, as he stares dead-center into the POV.]

Tony: I’m retiring as Iron Man.

[Panel 2: All seven of the Mighty Avengers stare slack-jawed, shocked at what they’ve just heard. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: Shot of Tony, who looks away in shame in the same fashion as Wanda.]

Tony: I know I did a lot of bad as the leader of the Avengers.

I don’t need anybody here to tell me that.

But if I can start to make things right at all--

\--in any way--

\--the first thing I need to do is to step away for a bit. Take a cue from Jess, figure things out as Tony Stark. Solve my problems instead of building more armor to run away from them.

And give the superhuman community time to heal from my mistakes.

[Panel 4: All the Avengers, as they look to where Tony should be. While the rest of the Avengers are somewhat calmer and more sympathetic, Peter is still glaring at Tony; he’s not going to forgive that easily.]

Tony [OP]: Because if I try to fix everything myself--

-chances are I’ll end up making things even worse.

[Panel 5: Tony holds up a hologram of Stark Industries’ stock records, along with Horizon’s and the schematics for Stark Tower.]

Tony: Tomorrow morning, I’m announcing my retirement as Iron Man, and disbanding the government Avengers team.

I talked to the military, and we’ll be mothballing the ONEIROI mech. Storing it at Bikini Atoll under SHIELD supervision.

I’ll also be announcing that Stark Tower is up for sale. I’ve already talked to Max Modell, and he’s got a lot of interest in making it Horizon Labs property. 

All of the money from that transaction will go to you guys to buy a new base and tech. We’re projecting 4 billion as a starting price.

[Panel 6: Tony stands up, closing the hologram as he does so, addressing the new Mighty Avengers.]

Tony: You guys are the new Mighty Avengers. You should get a chance to do things your way.

All I ask is that you make it count.

[Panel 7: Close up of Tony’s face, the eyes obscured by the shadows as he talks.]

Tony: But please… don’t do things the way I did.

Don’t lose your way. Remember why you’re Avengers.

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Tony begins to leave pushing in his chair as he walks towards the door. Silent panel.]

[Panel 2: Tony turns back to look to Peter, waving to him.]

Tony: Hey. Peter.

For what it’s worth… you’re a good guy, and I put you and your family through hell. The Silk thing probably doesn’t even cover half of it.

I dunno if I can ever make it up to you, but--

[Panel 3: Peter doesn’t acknowledge Tony, not even looking at him; he just continues glaring towards where Tony was once seated. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Tony looks down in shame, knowing that Peter forgiving him won’t be as easy as apologizing.]

Tony: Yeah, I… eh.

See you guys around.

[Panel 5: Tony walks away, through the door. Another silent panel.]

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Carol crosses her fingers, narrowing her eyes as she looks at the departing Tony.]

Carol: …

…

I need to talk to Peter alone.

Everybody else, head to the fourth floor. Should be guest quarters available until we have to pack up and head out.

[Panel 2: The Avengers, sans Peter, turn to each other and shrug. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: Similar to panel 2, as the other Avengers get out of their chairs and move for the exit.]

[Panel 4: As the doors close behind Ant-Man and She-Hulk, who are conversing, Carol and Peter talk.]

Carol: Do you know what this is.

Peter: Tony deflecting and refusing to actually take the hit for what’s he done?

Carol: Aside from that. Peter, we have a fresh start. Carte blanche.

We need to consider this.

[Panel 5: Peter holds his hands up, talking to Carol.]

Peter: Here’s the thing.

I don’t trust Tony. Personal experience that I’m sure you get.

But Tony set things up so that whatever helps the world helps him. Even if he didn’t mean to make it that way…

…I’ll never stop doing the right thing, but I don’t feel comfortable eating from his hand.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Carol talks to Peter, gripping his hand in the way that good friends would; firm but gentle.]

Carol: Which is why we’re building the team from the ground up.

And moving things away from the way they used to be.

[Panel 2: Carol stands up, offering a hand to Peter.]

Carol: C’mon. I’ve got a team to lead 

And I know for a fact that you’ve got a family waiting for you at home.

[Panel 3: Peter grips it strongly; he’s in, all the way.]

Peter: Right.

Forward unto dawn…

[Panel 4: Peter and Carol walk out of the conference room, arms on each other’s shoulders.]

Peter: Sing a song, lady? For old times?

Carol: Heh. For old times, and for new ones.

Peter and Carol: ♫ ~~A lonesome star in a bitter sky,

I hear the hungry ghosts calling out in the night… ~~♫

[Page 17 and 18]

[Sequential double page spread. The panels are horizontally choreographed to depict a sequential and chronological order. All of the panels are silent.]

[Panel 1a: Tony at the Bikini Atoll warehouse, supervising the storage of the ONEIROI gestalt; several SHIELD agents are swarming him, asking him questions.]

[Panel 2a: Tony signs off on the final form, his eyes dead and exhausted.]

[Panel 3a: The final shot of the ONEIROI gestalt is seen as a forcefield is deployed over the container, Tony watching it go up. To the sides, we see both the corpses of the Decepticons Killmaster and Dirge, as well as the Autobots Roadbuster and Tracks, in deep storage as well.] 

[Panel 1b: Tony is sitting down at a meeting with Max Modell and Peter Parker, working out a buyout for Stark Tower.]

[Panel 2b: Examining a hologram of Stark Tower, Peter, Max and Tony (With Lila Rhodes coming in to help with the negotiations) begin discussing the purchase.)]

[Panel 3b: Tony and Max Modell shake hands, with Peter closing up his manila file and Lila taking a drink of water from her glass.]

[Panel 1c: Tony steps up to a podium at the foot of Stark Tower, Peter, Lila and Max behind him with the press pool crowded in their seats.]

[Panel 2c: Though the panel is silent, it’s fairly obvious by Tony’s body language and the press pool throwing a fit that Tony has announced his retirement as Iron Man. (Yeah, right; sure that’ll last)]

[Panel 3c: As Tony walks off the podium, Max Modell takes his place, very clearly announcing the acquisition of Stark Tower.]

[Panel 4: Tony walks away, a gradient blend of the ONEIROI vault, Stark Tower and the Press Pool behind him.]

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Large panel, with Captain Marvel taking on the Wrecking Crew single-handedly. Though she’s holding her own and could clearly keep it going for a long time, that’s not really an option for everything around her; the buildings around her are not taking the punches and their shockwaves well while the Wrecking Crew try to dogpile her. A little girl, in the background, is managing to hide in the background.]

Capt: Toronto, Canada

Bulldozer: All ya whelps, c’mon! She can’t take us all!

Captain Marvel: You want to take that bet and put money on it?!

[Panel 2: Thunderball flings his massive wrecking ball at Captain Marvel, making impact with her face and sending her flying.]

Thunderball: To be honest?

I’d take those chances.

[Panel 3: Captain Marvel goes crashing through a building, the load-bearing columns on one side collapsing.]

[Panel 4: The Wrecking Crew all stand at the base of the tower, looking up at the point where Carol went crashing through.]

Piledriver: Think we got her?

[Panel 5: The Wrecking Crew looks up, mouths gaping at the off-panel sight.]

Carol [OP]: Sorry, boys--

[Panel 6: Carol is holding up the building’s support column by herself, grimacing as she talks under the strain. (Remember, she’s holding a good two-thirds of the building by herself with the help of the other load-bearing column.)]

Carol: --wrong answer.

Thunderball: I say we take her out while she’s busy!

No way she can take us down without letting the building collapse!

[Panel 7: A close up of Carol from the chest up; despite the dust, she’s still grinning as she strains.]

Carol: Wrong again.

Avengers, Assemble!

[Panel 8: The Wrecking Crew look behind them, to see an eclipsing cluster of shadows above them.]

Wrecker: Aw, hell.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: The little girl is hiding in the wreckage of the building is still hiding underneath, as the building’s weight and structural integrity shift.]

Captain Marvel [OP]: Somebody handle the building!

Spider-Man [OP]: I’m on it! Doc, think you can repair it if I stabilize it?

Doctor Strange [OP]: At once, Spider-Man.

I will summon the Cytorra to repair the building while we deal with the Wrecking Crew.

[Panel 2: Another panel of the little girl, hiding in terror to avoid the fight.]

Moon Knight [OP]: Ant-Man, She-Hulk! Draw Piledriver’s attention so I can flank him!

Ant-Man [OP]: On it!

She-Hulk [OP]: Here you go! Knock him into the next panel! Make the editor nervous!

[Panel 3: Thunderball gets tossed onto the ground, unconscious, as the little girl looks up.]

Thunderball: Urgh!

Girl: Aieeee!

[Panel 4: Captain Marvel lands in front of the little girl, comforting her.]

Captain Marvel: Hey, sweetie. It’s okay. You’re safe now.

I’m here to help.

Girl: You…

Captain Marvel: Well, we’re here to help you.

Girl: You… you’re Carol Danvers.

Earth’s Mightiest Hero.

Captain Marvel: (Why do people keep saying that? It’s not true.)

No, we’re Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.

[Page 21 and 22]

[Double page spread. Captain Marvel holds out her hand in a comforting display of trust to the little girl (Who the reader has hijacked as the point of view) while the other Avengers (For the record, Spider-Man, She-Hulk, Moon Knight, Ant-Man, Doctor Strange, and Scarlet Witch.) assemble behind her, their quinjet hovering behind her.]

Captain Marvel: My name’s Captain Marvel, kiddo.

And these are my Mighty Avengers.

[The end]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of set up a sort of standard for my writing with FNSM. While I posted fairly frequently (Ranging from bi-weekly to monthly) that series was written mostly by me, with Animehunter and an editor backing me up and telling me which creative decisions were good. Now that Mark's involvement has come to an end with FNSM, and a reshuffling of who is doing what in my team (Animehunter has moved to being our series' editor full-time while I work as a writer and assistant writer for the projects that aren't mine) the amount of content I can put out at any given time is kind of in a weird limbo.
> 
> A few spin-offs are in the works, which have set lengths (Rather than the idea of the "ongoings" that don't have a set length until I deem it a complete story; FNSM's length was doubled from its original final issue, as the original issue was supposed to be the finale of Days of Deception.) and have a specific place in my "roadmap" of sorts. Cap Marv and the Mighty Avengers was meant to be one of the ongoings and helmed by a completely different person, but due to real life stuff, he's kind of in limbo, and I had to finish this issue by myself. 
> 
> I don't have the time/mental power to do two ongoing stories that last more than a dozen chapters on my own, which is why I'm placing CMatMA on a sort of "essentials" status; only the essential, universe-affecting stories are going to be told from there, and a bit more compressed than their original length.
> 
> Just a quick (not) update on why this title has been in limbo and not getting the same amount of love as FNSM.


End file.
